This invention relates to an electrical circuit for controlling the operation of high intensity motorcycle lamps and, in particular, permits the operator to reduce the power consumption of high intensity motorcycle lamps for long periods of use.
The standard motorcycle comes equipped with a central head lamp which is used by the operator to illuminate his path of travel and to indicate to other users of the road, the presence of the motorcycle and operator. Since the silhouette provided by a motorcycle having a single head lamp is quite narrow to observers, the operators of other motor vehicles are likely to fail to identify the motorcycle as such. As a result, the operation of a motorcycle tends to become unduly hazardous. Furthermore, the single head lamp provides limited illumination of the roadway, thus frequently failing to advise the operator of road hazards or the condition of adjacent portions of the roadway in the event that prompt evasive action is necessary. Consequently, the motorcycle owner has taken to retrofit a pair of lights to be used for driving that extend outwardly of the central section of the motorcycle. Typically, these head lamps are located proximate to the axle of the front wheel. Often, these accessories are mounted adjacent the turn signals found in newer model motorcycles.
The popularity of additional driving light accessories can be readily seen by the number of different styles of head lamps available to the public. The recent advent of the quartz halogen high intensity lamp has generated in creasing interest in the use of these lamps for motorcycles. The typical quartz halogen lamp is a single filament lamp which is characterized by a high intensity beam. However, the power requirements of this type of lamp limits the use on motorcycles which have limited generating capacity. For example, a typical high intensity quartz halogen lamp has a power requirement of 55 watts per light, and with the 12 volt motorcycle battery, it is to be noted that a pair of lights results in a tremendous power drain of the battery during periods of continued use. This problem of power consumption is not particularly important in car and truck usage wherein large capacity alternators are used. This is not the case with the motorcycle wherein space for components is severely limited so that the user who accessorizes his motorcycle to incorporate a pair of high intensity lamps must manually control the use of these lamps during operation so as not to drain the battery.
Furthermore, the use of a pair of high intensity lamps is often inappropriate under certain driving conditions so that the operator is required to resort to the single head lamp which results in the limited visibility and narrowed silhouette presented to oncoming motor vehicle drivers. While it has been possible to provide alternate operation of high intensity lamps between full intensity and zero intensity through manual operation, this is exceedingly awkward during long periods of operation.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an electrical circuit for use in connection with high intensity motorcycle lamps which permits the cyclist to operate a pair of high intensity lamps at a reduced intensity level for long term operation. In addition, the present invention permits the cyclist to select high intensity operation by use of the standard motorcycle high beam switch thereby providing safe, full-time hands-on control rather than requiring the operator to reach for a remote switch. The electrical circuit disclosed herein can be connected directly to the ignition circuit of the motorcycle so that the high intensity lamps are automatically disabled when the engine is started thereby directing full power to the starter. Further, the invention permits the alternate cycling of a pair of high intensity lamps from the full intensity to reduced intensity operating modes without requiring the operator to continually activate a switch.